Soul Mates
"Soul Mates" is the twelfth episode of Season Four and the 77th overall of Criminal Minds. Summary When a young woman in an affluent community in Sarasota, Florida, disappears, the BAU suspects she may have been taken hostage by the partner of a serial killer. Guest Cast *Jon Barton - SWAT Leader *Tay Blessey - Connie Mayers *Michael Boatman - William Harris *Hector Bucio - Young Man *Dana Davis - Andrea Harris *Jim Gleason - Worried Father *Meta Golding - Agent Jordan Todd *Tunisia Hardison - Kim Groves *Desmon Heck - Bailiff *Hayley Holmes - Holly *George Newbern - Steven Baleman *Kate Martin - Annie Baleman *Julia Max - Young Girl #1 *Taivon McKinney - Young Girl #2 *Valarie Pettiford - Sharon Harris *Steve Rankin - Detective Linden *Casey Weiant - Lisa Music *"Here Comes My Girl" by Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers Bookend Quotes *'Spencer Reid:' "No mortal can keep a secret. If his lips are silent, he chatters with his fingertips. Betrayal oozes out of him at every pore." – Sigmund Freud *'Derek Morgan:' British historian C. Northcote Parkinson said, "Delay is the deadliest form of denial." Trivia * Despite being credited in the opening sequence, A.J. Cook, who portrays JJ, doesn't appear in the episode. This is actually the 5th of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only shown in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. 412 Category:Season Four Episodes